Fear
by darkness-midnight
Summary: Lily & James ONE SHOT IN BEARBEITUNG


Mit einem lauten _Knarrrz_ öffnete James die Tür zur Großen Halle, in der bereits viele Schüler saßen und ihr Frühstück genossen, Hausaufgaben machten oder sich mit ihren Freunden unterhielten. Er ging geradewegs auf den Gryffindortisch zu und wollte sich schon setzen, als er Lily zu seiner Überraschung alleine etwas abseits sitzen sah. In der Hand hielt sie den heutigen Tagespropheten. Als er auf sie zuging, musste er feststellen, dass sie am ganzen Körper zitterte. Mit zwei Schritten war er bei ihr, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, rief jemand nach ihm „James! Hey James! Hier!" Nicht nur der Angesprochene selbst schaute sich verwirrt um, woher die Stimme kam, auch Lily schreckte hoch. Als sie bemerkte, wer unmittelbar hinter ihr stand, sprang sie erschrocken auf, blickte dem verwirrt dreinblickenden James kurz in die Augen, verließ dann ohne ein Wort zu sagen schnellen Schrittes die Halle. Der Gryffindor stand wie versteinert da, und versuchte zu realisieren, was er gerade gesehen hatte. _Hatte Lily tatsächlich geweint?_ Oder bildete er sich das nur ein? Diesen Gedanken konnte er jedoch nicht weiter fortführen, holten ihn doch die aufgeregten Schreie von eben wieder zurück in die Gegenwart. „Jaaaaaaames! Mann, ist der heute schwerhörig?! JAMES!" „Mr. Black! Wären Sie so gütig, und würden so früh am Morgen nicht wie ein aufgescheuchter Hahn herumschreien?!" Prof. McGonnagal sorgte vom Lehrertisch aus für Ruhe. James schaute kurz zu seinem besten Freund, drehte sich dann um und lief Lily hinterher. _Sirius kann warten, das ist wichtiger! _Nachdem er das schwere Tor hinter sich vielleicht ein wenig zu kraftvoll ins Schloss knallen ließ, schaute er sich suchend nach einem roten Haarschopf um.

Da stand sie, mit dem Rücken zu ihm, die Hände am Fenster abgestützt, ihre Haare wehten im Wind. Er wiederholte das Spiel wie eben in der großen Halle: Er ging langsam auf sie zu, jedoch diesmal etwas unschlüssig, er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Entschied er sich doch einfach dafür, hinter ihr stehen zu bleiben. „Lily? Alles in Ordnung?" Diese Worte kamen nur als leises Flüstern bei ihr an, doch sie merkte seinen heißen Atem an ihrem Hals, welcher sie zusammenschrecken ließ. „Tut mir Leid, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken, ich... Ich habe mir nur Sorgen gemacht..." Er hob langsam seine Hand und berührte leicht ihre Schulter. Sie fing an zu zittern. Ob wegen der Kälte oder aufgrund seiner Anwesenheit konnte er sich nicht erklären. Plötzliche Enttäuschung durchfuhr ihn. Hatte er wirklich solch ein beängstigendes Auftreten? Sie sog zischend Luft ein und atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus. Er hatte genug gesehen. Langsam zog er seine Hand wieder zurück und wollte sich gerade umdrehen und gehen, als er eine eiskalte Hand an seinem Arm spürte und Lily mit zittriger Stimme zu ihm sprach: „N-nein... Bitte,... bitte bleib..." Erstaunt doch auch etwas erleichtert drehte er sich wieder zu ihr, doch nicht ohne ihr Kinn mit einer Hand zu ihm zu drehen. So musste sie seinen Blick erwidern. Doch was er sah erschreckte ihn zutiefst. Nicht das sonst so fröhliche Mädchen mit dem strahlendem Lächeln blickte ihn an, nein, es schien, als wenn jemand völlig Fremdes vor ihm stand. Er schien diese Person nicht zu kennen. Ihre sonst so ausdrucksstarken grünen Augen waren voll mit Tränen, welche sich langsam ihren Weg über ihre zarte Haut bannten. Der Schwarzhaarige wischte vorsichtig mit einem Finger eine Träne von ihrer Wange, nahm ihren Kopf in beide Hände und zog sie dicht an sich.

Es schien ihr unangenehm, dass er sie in solch einer Situation vorfand, dass er ihre Tränen sah, dass er sie versuchte zu trösten. Doch auch spürte sie Geborgenheit und Wärme. Der gut gebaute Körper ihres Gegenüber strahlte solch eine Wärme aus, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, sie könnte für immer dort so stehen bleiben. Doch dann wurde ihr bewusst, wer da vor ihr stand, der Schwarm aller Mädchen, der Herzensbrecher, James Potter. Der Junge, der sie schon geschlagene 7 Jahre um ein Date anbettelte. Spielte er jetzt auch nur mit ihr? Oder war das Ernst? Unsicher blieb sie so an ihn gelehnt stehen, doch versuchte, ihren Blick zu senken, sie wollte ihm nicht so offen in die Augen blicken.

Sie hatte Angst.

Angst, dass sie in den unendlichen Tiefen seiner Augen die Antwort auf diese Frage finden könnte.

Angst, dass der Junge, den sie schon so lange liebte, sich dies aber nie eingestehen konnte, nur mit ihr spielte...


End file.
